


Roda Gigante

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Jessica perdeu todo mundo que ainda tinha em um dia.





	Roda Gigante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ferris Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856356) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde deamis, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 08 - Ferris Wheel (Roda Gigante).

Aquele sempre seria o lugar onde tudo terminou.

A roda gigante, onde perdeu toda a sua família pela segunda vez.

Sua mãe tinha que morrer, ela não podia se controlar, e por mais que tanto ela como Jessica tentassem mentir para si mesmas, Jessica não podia a manter sob controle, não sempre, não por vezes o bastante para contar.

Ela tinha que ser parada, de qualquer forma necessária.

Mas Trish não precisava ter feito isso, e era isso que Jessica não podia perdoar.

A parte racional dela sabia que Trish matar sua mãe, ou melhor, Jessica assumir a culpa por ela, era a única coisa que impediria Jessica de ser presa como cúmplice dos crimes de sua mãe. Trish fez o que ela não pode, e fazendo isso, salvou Jessica de mais de uma forma.

Mas Jessica não podia aceitar isso. Não podia esquecer a dor daquele momento, maior do que qualquer dor que tenha sentido desde o acidente de carro, nem podia esquecer como se sentiu quando percebeu que foi Trish quem causou aquela dor.

Se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse feito isso, Jessica não tinha certeza se seria capaz de se controlar. Ela era muito parecida com sua mãe, por mais que temesse isso. Às vezes sua raiva era impossível de conter, especialmente quando era justificada. Mas ao ser a pessoa que tirou sua mãe dela, Trish forçou Jessica a escolher entre as duas, e não podia escolher.

Ela amava Trish demais para vingar a morte de sua mãe, e amava sua mãe demais para manter Trish em sua vida.

Quebrou seu coração afastar Trish, mas ela teve que fazer isso. Afastar Trish era a única forma de ser fiel a ambos os amores em seu coração, porque não poderia ficar perto dela e fingir que nada tinha acontecido, e então podia arriscar ferir Trish por estar com raiva. Não tinha escolha, para Trish viver, tinha que ficar bem longe de Jessica.


End file.
